Minecraft Adventures: Bender Saga (Part 7)
The main adventure begins. Summary The heroes find out that they are gifted with bending powers. Also, they are destined to save the world. Due to the loss of information, they travel to Volca Valley... Chapter 7: The Appearance of Darkness The benders were rushing through the forest, Mary headfirst. No one said anything. Alyssa was way too exhausted, while Daniel and Will, both not knowing much about girls, decided to leave Mary alone until she is fine again. Who suddenly stopped and turned around. Alyssa stood still, but almost fell over, Daniel jumped into a tree and Will slipped on the ground. "Why are you all so silent?" Mary asked. "Umm, I was just thinking about something." Daniel said. "If we are supernaturals born to save the world, how do we use our powers?" "How about this?" Alyssa asked. "Before we go ANY further, we should figure out how to use our bending abilities. Won`t help if we find out what`s going on when we can`t use everything we could do. We would have to count on the fact we`re going to fight something really strong." "That`s a good point." Will replied. "Maybe we should train somewhere where everyone could use his powers. Like in a forest clearing next to a lake." "Why don`t we search for one?" Mary shouted, the happiness in her voice surprising everyone. After a lengthy track, the team found a clearing and started training. Will focused himself standing next to the provisional camp the group had built, suddenly he started to float mid-air. "Check this out, guys! I am floating!" he announced, while spinning to a position with him looking at the ground - like what a human would look like if he could fly. Mary figured out she can drain energy from the sun. Immediately she felt better. Daniel and Alyssa were standing at the lake and Daniel said: "I should start with something easy. If I jump into this water, I should come out fully refreshed in seconds." and then he jumped in. And, it worked. "Hahah! This is awesome!" Daniel shouted as he jumped out. "It`s sundown, guys. We should get to sleep." Mary meant. And so, everyone lied down next to the fire, Daniel having a dream he could never imagine... In his dream, Daniel was standing at a balcony. He walked out of it and saw that he was standing on top of a castle. Which was built out of Netherrack, Obsidian and Gold. "My Lord." a voice said inside. It sounded energetic, respectless and ominous, the way an evil hyperactive teenager would talk if he got struck by lightning all the time. Daniel decided to hide behind a pillar and watched. The being had a pitch black skin with blue gravures all over it. His hair was also blue, but Daniel couldn`t see his eyes. "What is it." another Voice said. A second being entered, but unlike that black/blue thing, he looked more human from what Daniel could see. He saw a robe kings wore, in black, gold and red, the red moving like blood through veins. But a red cloud was around it, like a ghost wearing clothes. His eyes were from a glowing dark purple. "What!?" it said. The black/blue being replied: "They went into the outer world, my Lord. I am not sure if our army is strong enough to handle them. It seems...." "You disobeyed my orders!" the Lord said. "As I told you to investigate Volca Valley, I never meant you to destroy it using the Meteor Staff!" The voice sounded masculine, manipulative and deadly. Daniel imagined a normal human with that voice. He would get all the girls and then kill them all. But, this Lord didn`t seem to be limited to girls if it was about the "kill them all" part. "What`s so bad about destroying a city? I mean, we`re evil, right?" "IDIOT" the Lord said. "Your action there lured the supernaturals out of their shells! They will screw up my plan if nothing is done." "So?" The black/blue being replied. "You will go there, find them and kill them off! Works good as training and punishment! Right, Herochrome?" "Fine." Herochrome replied. "And what are you going to do?" "I will work in the shades. Until it is time to confront those gifted mortals. Get ready for the following day. Hehehehe." the ghost said as he vanished. Daniel could only stand behind the pillar and look terrified. Then he collapsed. Being curious about why Daniel sleeps so long, Will, Mary and Alyssa had eaten some apples as breakfast. "What is up with him? In the barracks, he didn`t sleep that long." Will said. "Just a minute." Alyssa snickered, until she walked over to Daniel and tapped his back with the foot. "Wake up, city flesh!" "Ungh..." she heard a muttering. Daniel sat up and looked around, noticing that his friends had already eaten breakfast. "What in the benders...." Daniel muttered. He decided to keep his dream for himself. He didn`t want to scare his friends. Mary and Will jumped up, Mary energetic as always, Will somewhat amused as he said: "You overslept, Daniel. We packed our stuff already. When you are done, we can continue. You will eat your breakfast in the run." After packing his stuff and swallowing two fish, Daniel and his friends continued their track to Volca Valley, Daniel being well aware of the being named Herochrome trying to kill him and his friends..... Category:Fanfictions Category:OlympianSword`s Fanfictions